totaldramaislandfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Derrick
Derrick, labeled as The Jock Without A Fear is a contestant in Total Drama Pandemonium. Challenge Guide Challenge One: He angered Arianna and Erin with sexist comments. His team won. Challenge Two: He was arguing with Arianna and Erin in the beginning. Arianna woke up next to him and she screamed and ran away. Arianna admitted to Rick that she loved Derrick. Derrick's team won. Challenge Three: He stated that male cheese puffs save more energy. He shot Violet, and laughed at her for being a girl, but Arianna shot him, even though they were on the same team. Challenge Four: Arianna sat down next to him, but he told her to leave. He said a lot of sexist comments, and the girls were going to eliminate him, but Sharie was sent home instead. He received the final marshmallow for this episode. Challenge Five: He tried to go in the window, but got stuck. Beverly and Kaylee laughed at him and said he was too fat. He said he was muscular. His team lost, but he was safe. Challenge Six: Rick informed him about how Arianna liked him, and he yelled at her, causing the others, thinking they were voting him out, to give him invincibility. He was chosen by Rick to be on the Slithering Cobras. His team won the challenge. Challenge Seven: He had an argument with Tessie during the beginning of the day. He had to go with Arianna during the challenge, and he attempted to apologize for what he had said. She walked away from him. His team lost, and he thought that everyone would vote him out. Instead, Mike was sent home. He caught up with Arianna after the elimination, wanting to know why she didn't vote him out. She said that everyone deserved a second chance, and walked away. Challenge Eight: Derrick was chosen to run in the race, and he won, winning invincibility for his team. He made it to the merged team. Challenge Nine: He and Arianna were paired together in the challenge. She argued with him the whole time, and pushed him off of the stage since she didn't have a talent for them to perform, winning them invincibility. Challenge Ten: He, Arianna and Aliza went together in the mine. They split up, and he and Arianna ended up with the dud tunnels. He had to carry her out after she had an asthma attack. He was safe. Challenge Eleven: He attempted to change up his personality for Arianna, but only did this by putting on a hat. He worked with Rick and Calvin. Despite having a toad to catch, they lost the challenge, and he received the final marshmallow at the campfire. Challenge Twelve: He insulted Arianna in the beginning, saying that she looked like a whale. He hit a tree in the bike race, as soon as he took the lead. He was safe at the bonfire. Challenge Thirteen: He, at first, made another insult about girls. He turned down Calvin for an alliance because Beverly was in it. He made it across the board in the challenge, winning invincibility. He told Calvin that he wanted to renounce sexism, after Calvin convinced him to do so. Challenge Fourteen: Arianna tested him to see if he really changed, and he insulted her, saying that he wouldn't insult girls, but he wouldn't stop insulting her. He was the last person to fall in the challenge, and he moved on to the final five. Category:Total Drama Pandemonium